L'amour platonique
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Fuji, selon Tezuka, c'était la perfection. Il y avait quelque chose, derrière son sourire, derrière ses paupières toujours fermées, qui semblait dire qu'il était fait pour lui. Fail!TezuFuji!


**Titre:**_ L'amour platonique  
_**Genre: **_Romance et angst, un peu poétique je dirais  
_**Rating: **_M pour des thèmes matures et sexuels__  
_**Personnages: **_Tezuka/Fuji_

**Note: **_Bon... je ne suis pas censée être fan de ce couple, mais apparemment je suis une grosse tsundere qui ne s'affirme pas (le pléonasme!), du coup finalement je l'aime quoi. Bref._

_Cela dit, je les ai massacré les pauvres. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient horriblement OoC, mais ce que je leur fais bon dieu... je suis sadique, en passant. Et j'ai de drôles d'idées. Je fais des fixations également, et je vous ai pas dit que j'étais sadique?_

_Je ne vous vends pas de spoilers, mais Tezuka et Fuji sont tous les deux, comment dire... dans une drôle de condition. Vous verrez bien._

_Allez, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture de ce Perfect pair pas si parfait...!_

* * *

Tezuka croyait à l'amour platonique.

Il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet, dans ses temps libres, entre des romans et les entrainements de tennis. Il savait que le concept venait d'un certain Platon, d'où le nom. S'il avait bien saisi, l'amour platonique était un sentiment réciproque plus fort que n'importe lequel, qui liait ensemble deux personnes sur le plan strictement psychique.

Autrement dit, nul besoin de démonstrations physiques.

Le sexe était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais tout à fait comprise. Déjà, il ne s'était jamais senti excité, et, même la fois où on lui avait montré – contre son gré – un vidéo pornographique, il n'avait rien ressenti, si ce n'était du dégout. Tout cet amoncèlement de chairs et ces bruits horribles de succion ou pire encore lui donnaient la nausée.

En plus, il détestait qu'on entre dans sa bulle, même s'il se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas rejeter les gens qui le faisaient. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche et lui-même n'aimait pas toucher les autres. Il était bien avec lui-même, dans son corps, et n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne l'envahir.

Il avait bien essayé de supporter au moins les contacts de ses parents, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il les repoussait sans le vouloir. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'excuser; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était détourner les yeux et avoir honte, avoir l'impression d'être anormal.

Ses parents ne comprenaient pas et lui non plus. Il aurait aimé être à l'époque de Platon, où il aurait pu au moins discuter avec lui et, qui sait, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait que se baser sur ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, ce concept étrange qui parle d'amour sans manifestation physique, un lien mental sans besoin d'extérioriser.

Après, il y avait Fuji.

Fuji, selon Tezuka, c'était la perfection. Il y avait quelque chose, derrière son sourire, derrière ses paupières toujours fermées, qui semblait dire qu'il était fait pour lui. Une intuition qui lui dictait que c'était avec lui qu'il devrait passer son temps, avec lui qu'il devrait essayer de rire, avec lui qu'il devrait essayer de comprendre le concept d'amour platonique.

Cela dit, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment commencer. Fuji peut-être était celui qu'il lui fallait, mais il ne pouvait pas le comprendre pour autant. Ce sourire et ses yeux clos, que lui cachaient-ils en permanence? Ses phrases sympathiques et pourtant toujours détachées, ce ton un peu au-dessus de tout mais pas condescendant, cette manière de regarder le monde comme s'il était derrière une vitre, comme si un voile le séparait du reste du monde...

Fuji était une énigme – une belle énigme, un mystère attrayant. Tezuka avait l'impression que derrière sa façade se cachait la plus belle merveille du monde, un esprit qui s'attacherait au sien pour ne plus s'en détacher. Il sentait que les discussions qu'ils auraient, les soirées qu'ils passeraient, les matchs de tennis qu'ils disputeraient, tout ce qui les réunirait serait nécessairement merveilleux.

Pour y arriver, il devait d'abord défaire son propre mur. Deux murs les séparaient l'un de l'autre : celui que Tezuka s'était construit pour éviter les contacts physiques et celui qui entourait Fuji, ce voile qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de s'approcher des gens.

Seulement, il n'avait pas la force, il ne la sentait pas en lui. Fuji était un ami, un camarade, un rival peut-être. S'il s'était trompé, il faudrait qu'il vive avec son erreur toute sa vie. Qui savait si, derrière ce sourire, se trouvait la même envie que lui de tout partager. D'être en couple sans l'être tout à fait.

Il n'y aurait aucun nom pour leur relation, et, parfois, Tezuka se disait que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir lieu.

~xxx~

Fuji n'était rien.

Il était à mi-chemin, comme si son corps avait décidé en cours de route de changer d'avis. On lui avait expliqué qu'à l'origine, tous les fœtus sont féminins, et que c'est seulement en cours de conception qu'un chromosome mâle venait s'ajouter pour faire les garçons. On lui avait aussi expliqué que, chez lui, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

Il était une erreur de la nature.

En hauteur, il était un garçon – aucun sein, des mamelons tout ce qu'il y a de plus mâles. C'était plus bas que tout se compliquait : il avait le sexe parfaitement féminin. Il manquait aussi de pilosité au visage, ce qui au final lui donnait une apparence plutôt féminine.

Cela dit, depuis la naissance, il le savait, et cette certitude le suivrait toute sa vie : il était un garçon. Peut-être pas le plus viril, peut-être pas le plus masculin, mais un garçon tout de même.

Il se gardait quand même les cheveux longs, laissaient quand même des marques de sa condition, un peu pour s'affirmer, pour chercher à crier, sans que l'on comprenne, que, non, il n'était pas vraiment un garçon, mais qu'il avait fait le choix de l'être. Pas parce que c'était plus pratique, pas parce que c'était plus simple, juste parce qu'il se sentait garçon.

Pourtant, sur ses papiers, il était une femme. Officiellement, c'était une femme, même si, une fois habillé, il avait l'air d'un garçon. Il utilisait le vocabulaire masculin, s'habillait comme un adolescent et, après avoir expliqué la situation à son école, il avait obtenu l'uniforme masculin. Il avait même pu intégrer le club de tennis masculin, où il était l'un des meilleurs, sans que jamais on ne sache qu'il était en fait une femme.

Parce que non, justement, il était un garçon.

Il était un homme, mais il n'aimait pas les femmes pour autant. Parfois il se disait que la nature avait vraiment manqué son coup avec lui, parce qu'il n'était attiré que par les hommes. Il ne se sentait excité que lorsqu'il voyait des corps musclés en sueur, lorsqu'il s'imaginait en dessous d'un homme qui le prendrait par derrière, même pas par devant comme la femme qu'il n'était qu'à moitié.

On aurait cru qu'il était pervers, sans doute.

Il était pervers, c'était ce qu'il se disait quand il regardait Tezuka. Tezuka et sa perfection, Tezuka et son stoïcisme, Tezuka et son flegme. Le capitaine, leur capitaine à tous, depuis qu'il était entré dans le club. Même si au départ c'était implicite, il était fait pour les amener à bon port, pour les guider.

Il avait le charisme sans s'en servir. Il avait comme un mur autour de lui, une distance physique qu'il imposait aux gens. On appelait ce mur admiration, mais Fuji se doutait que c'était toute autre chose.

Tezuka était intouchable.

Intouchable dans le sens le plus strict du terme. Il ne touchait personne et personne, pas même Eiji, n'osait le toucher en retour. Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'il pose une main sur une épaule, qu'il montre des encouragements, mais on avait toujours l'impression que c'était par nécessité et surtout pas par envie.

Tezuka était intouchable, mais Fuji ne rêvait que de le toucher.

Dans tous ses fantasmes, toujours, Tezuka se penchait sur lui, l'embrassait, lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et il le prenait comme s'il était un garçon. Il l'aimait en tant que mâle, en tant que coéquipier de tennis, peu importe son sexe un peu flou.

La réalité était toute autre et Fuji sentait, il comprenait, en regardant Tezuka, que c'était insensé comme rêve, qu'il était impossible à atteindre. Il y avait deux grands murs qui les séparaient, celui de Fuji, qui ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son secret, et celui de Tezuka, qui semblait lui crier, dès que possible, qu'il ne voudrait jamais le toucher.

~xxx~

C'était l'hiver. Tezuka, dans son manteau, grelotait, impuissant face au froid qu'il détestait du plus profond de son âme.

On ne lui parlait plus de tennis. Plus personne d'ailleurs n'y songeait, pas dans son année en tout cas. Les examens d'entrée au lycée étaient trop prenants et lui-même passait tous ses temps libres à étudier.

Il ne voulait pas aller au même lycée que Fuji. En trois ans, il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne se passerait rien de plus en trois autres années.

Il retira ses mains nues de ses poches et les approcha à son visage pour les réchauffer avec son souffle. Il remarqua du même coup que sa respiration était visible, témoin évident de la température anormalement froide.

Il n'y avait pas que physiquement qu'il avait froid.

Il regrettait beaucoup l'été dernier. Il s'y était passé beaucoup de choses, trop sur le coup, et au final il n'en était rien ressorti de tangible. Tezuka pourtant aimait l'intangible, mais il se sentait soudain las, comme si tous ses efforts n'avaient au final servi à rien.

Alors qu'il marchait, sur le chemin de sa maison, il remarqua, en regardant vers le sol, qu'il neigeait. Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait plus quand, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et le surprit nuageux. Des flocons vinrent s'écraser sur son visage et il ferma les yeux, vaincu.

Un flocon fondit sur sa joue. Il partit du bas de son œil pour finir sa course sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'en y passant la langue qu'il réalisa le gout salé qui s'en dégageait.

~xxx~

Fuji était figé.

Cloué sur place, en dessous de son parapluie. Tezuka, deux pas devant lui, les yeux fermés levés vers le ciel, et son expression qui criait, criait à pleins poumons qu'il était perdu, complètement perdu.

Il s'approcha enfin et amena le parapluie au-dessus d'eux pour les protéger de l'eau solide qui tombait. Tezuka posa ses beaux grands yeux noisette sur lui et le reconnut sans dire un seul mot. Fuji, ému par tant de beauté qui lui était destinée, ce regard si lourd de sens qu'il lui envoyait, se laissa emporter par l'émotion.

Sa main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa joue pour y rester et il ouvrit complètement ses yeux bleus. Le regard de Tezuka était désespéré, presque au bord du gouffre, et Fuji resta immobile, guetta sa réaction.

Le silence resta, s'installa. La neige semblait absorber tous les sons qui les entouraient, comme pour leur laisser une petite bulle en dessous du parapluie. Fuji se rappela ses trois dernières années et comment la personne devant lui l'avait habité plus que quiconque.

L'ancien capitaine ne disait rien, ne montrait rien : Fuji laissa sa main retomber et comprit. Il laissa le parapluie ouvert sur le sol et s'en alla sans que Tezuka fasse un seul geste pour le retenir.

~xxx~

L'amour platonique, ce concept absurde que Tezuka détestait du plus profond de son âme.

Il avait vu, dans les yeux de Fuji, il avait compris à quel point il voulait se rapprocher, plus et encore plus. Sa main, froide contre sa joue, ne le brulait pas. Il ne ressentait rien, qu'un immense vide, et la certitude que tout était perdu maintenant.

Il reprit finalement le parapluie qui trainait sur le sol, mais préféra le fermer et s'en aller sous la neige qui tombait. Fuji et lui, c'était terminé sans avoir jamais commencé.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, il neigerait encore sur ses joues.

~xxx~

Les examens étaient passés et le génie de Seigaku resterait le génie de Seigaku. Tezuka, par contre, ne serait plus jamais le capitaine de Seigaku, mais peut-être celui d'une autre école, qui sait.

Fuji se souvenait encore de Tezuka sous la neige, la presque pluie qui fondait dès qu'elle touchait le sol, ces précipitations qui étaient un peu comme lui, à mi-chemin entre deux états.

Parfois, il se demandait : s'il était vraiment une fille, s'il était vraiment un garçon. Et c'était tout, il n'osait pas imaginer la suite, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

C'était le dernier jour d'école et c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Tezuka. La dernière fois qu'il pouvait, peut-être, tout lui confier, tout lui expliquer. S'il osait.

Il redoutait d'apprendre si Tezuka était capable de mépris.

L'ancien capitaine n'était nulle part, après la cérémonie, et Fuji repartit, le cœur lourd. Il marchait, sur le même chemin où il l'avait vu, des mois plus tôt, et le revit, exactement au même endroit. Il était immobile, les yeux fermés, comme s'il l'attendait.

Tezuka sans doute l'entendit, parce qu'il ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Enfin, après l'avoir observé un long moment, il lança :

- Fuji.

Son nom sonnait si doux de sa bouche, si merveilleux, qu'il se sentit perdre pied. Il s'approcha de son ancien capitaine et se tint droit devant lui, imperturbable. Tezuka le fixa et il finit par répéter :

- Fuji...

Il cherchait ses mots, mais Fuji ne voulait pas les lui donner. Il ne voulait rien entendre d'autre que son nom, prononcé avec sa bouche, ses lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvé.

Le silence s'installa, un silence comme il n'en existait nulle part ailleurs. Fuji était plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait dû et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Enfin, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, quelques secondes à peine. Il fixa ensuite Tezuka de ses yeux bleus et comprit, une fois de plus.

- Fuji, répéta-t-il avec incertitude.

Le génie referma ses yeux et reprit son sourire, son mur qu'il construisait autour de lui. Sans bouger, pas encore, il lui dit :

- Tezuka, tu veux bien venir avec moi?

L'ancien capitaine n'acquiesça pas, mais, quand le génie reprit son chemin, il le sentit derrière lui.

~xxx~

Le lycée n'avait pas encore verrouillé ses portes. Ils étaient sur le toit, vide, et s'étaient assis dos à dos – le seul contact entre eux était leur dos. Tezuka sentait déjà que c'était un peu trop, que c'était à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, et la honte lui rongeait lentement le cœur.

- Tezuka, commença Fuji, je suis une erreur de la nature.

Il eut un petit rire, sans joie, et l'ancien capitaine, imperturbable, ne bougea pas d'un poil, attentif. Le génie continua :

- Je suis né en tant que fille, même si j'ai le corps et l'esprit d'un garçon.

Comme il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre, Tezuka lui demanda :

- Tu te travestis?

- Non, fit-il avec un sourire dans la voix, ce serait bien que ce soit aussi simple. Je suis plutôt entre deux.

Un petit silence prit ses aises, avant que le plus petit ne précise :

- J'ai le sexe d'une femme et presque pas de poils, mais j'ai le torse d'un homme. Je n'ai jamais eu de règles, mais je suis techniquement une femme, sur mes papiers du moins. Cela dit, j'ai fait le choix de vivre en tant qu'homme.

Il eut un autre rire et Tezuka se demanda s'il ne riait pas à défaut de pouvoir pleurer.

- Pourtant, je ne dois pas savoir ce que je veux, parce que je ne suis attiré que par les hommes. J'ai envie qu'ils me fassent l'amour comme si j'étais un homme moi aussi, qu'ils me prennent par-derrière. Je suis un déviant, Tezuka.

L'ancien capitaine déglutit et ferma pour de bon les yeux. Le contact entre leurs dos était tout ce qu'il sentait maintenant, et ce froid pénétrant de la fin mars qui s'insufflait dans lui par le vent. Les prochains mots de Fuji lui apparurent aussi clairement que s'il les lui avait dits à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Tezuka. Que tu m'embrasses, que tu me caresses, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, et je sais que je ne l'obtiendrai jamais.

Les mains de Tezuka tremblaient, il les porta devant sa bouche pour les réchauffer et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses lèvres, il réalisa qu'une coulée d'eau s'y était rendue. Cette fois, il ne neigeait pas.

- Même en ce moment, continua la torture de Fuji, j'aimerais me retourner et passer mes bras autour de ton cou. Poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, te sentir me répondre. Je voudrais sentir tes mains dans mon dos, partout sur moi. J'aimerais te voir désespéré, sur le bord de la jouissance, et te sentir jouir en moi.

Tezuka ramena ses genoux tout contre lui et y enfouit son visage. Ses genoux devinrent humides pendant que Fuji, sans bouger, se taisait enfin. Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, lui rappelant les mots de celui qu'il aimait d'un amour trop pur.

Trop platonique.

~xxx~

- Fuji.

Sa voix était douce, mais remplie de sanglots, à moitié étouffée. Fuji se tut et porta l'oreille à l'adolescent qui, dans son dos, avait écouté sa propre confession :

- Tu connais l'amour platonique?

Le génie ne voulait pas entendre et pourtant il écoutait, sans parler, les mains tremblantes et la tête vide. L'ancien capitaine continua sur sa voix grave et hésitante :

- Je ne suis pas capable de supporter les contacts physiques. Le... sexe... me donne la nausée. Je déteste qu'on me touche.

Fuji ferma ses yeux et tenta d'avaler malgré sa bouche pâteuse. Il aurait voulu entendre d'autres mots, mais il savait que ce ne serait que mensonges. Il laissa son capitaine finir :

- Je t'aime vraiment, Fuji, mais, peu importe à quel point j'essaie, c'est impossible.

Le châtain ne se croyait pas, et pourtant il demanda, exigea :

- On peut toujours essayer.

- Fuji, tenta de l'arrêter Tezuka.

Le génie se releva, brisant leur seul contact, et lui mentit :

- Je suis prêt à essayer, Tezuka. Si c'est pour toi, cet amour platonique... j'y arriverai.

Tezuka se leva à son tour et ses joues étaient tachées de larmes. Malgré tout, il se tenait droit, le visage impassible, et Fuji se demanda si son masque était aussi efficace que le sien. Tezuka enfin lui dit :

- Je ne pourrais même pas te tenir la main, ni t'enlacer, ni te traiter comme tu le mérites. Tu seras malheureux.

Désillusionné, désemparé, Fuji ferma ses yeux, reprit son sourire et répondit, d'un ton assuré :

- Je veux essayer.

~xxx~

Essayer.

C'était un mot tout simple. En théorie, il avait l'air facile à appliquer. En pratique, c'était autre chose.

Tezuka voulait passer du temps avec Fuji, plus que jamais. Il voulait discuter avec lui, jouer au tennis avec lui, partager toutes ses joies et ses peines. Il l'aimait vraiment, complètement, et plus que personne.

Malgré tout, il n'avait aucun élan vers lui. Sans parler d'activités sexuelles, il était totalement incapable de seulement vouloir lui prendre la main ou lui donner un baiser. Fuji ne lui montrait pas, ne lui en parlait pas, mais Tezuka pouvait souvent le voir faire un mouvement vers lui et se retenir juste à temps.

Le châtain ne tiendrait pas. Un jour, il flancherait, ou il irait voir ailleurs. C'était impossible qu'il veuille rester avec un petit ami qui ne savait même pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il allait manquer d'affection et se trouverait un homme plus affectueux, plus adéquat.

Tezuka pourtant se surprenait souvent à souhaiter : et si jamais Fuji tenait?

~xxx~

Fuji ne tiendrait pas.

Non, il n'allait pas tenir, et il le savait mieux que personne. Comment, comment était-il censé résister à la beauté de Tezuka quand il le voyait presque tous les jours? Même s'ils étaient dans des lycées différents, ils se voyaient quand même aussi souvent que possible, et Fuji sortait toujours de leur rencontre avec un arrière-gout dans la bouche.

Cependant, puisqu'il était le meilleur sur le sujet, il fermait les yeux. Il se disait qu'il tiendrait le coup, qu'il en valait la peine, que Tezuka l'aimait vraiment – rien qu'à voir son regard, qui le transperçait comme s'il était la plus belle merveille du monde, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire ce petit effort, qu'après tout le sexe n'est pas tout dans la vie.

Seulement, il savait bien que ce n'était pas que le sexe : il pouvait se masturber et au final c'était à peu près suffisant. Non, ce dont il manquait le plus, c'était de l'affection. Ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, c'était de devoir réprimer tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à son petit ami, même si c'était aussi simple que de poser la main sur son bras.

Il n'allait pas tenir et ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que tout ne lâche.

~xxx~

Tezuka et Fuji étaient dans la chambre du premier, et la maison autrement était vide pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Comme d'habitude, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais l'ancien capitaine sentait sans cesse le regard du génie sur lui, mêlé d'envie et de peine, qu'il pouvait voir quand il ouvrait parfois les paupières.

D'ailleurs, Fuji avait souvent les yeux ouverts quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Au bout d'un silence, après une conversation dont Tezuka ne se souvenait déjà plus, Fuji lui confia :

- Tezuka, je t'aime!

Pourtant, il ne souriait pas, et ses yeux contenaient toute la peine du monde. L'ancien capitaine prit alors une importante décision : lui aussi il allait essayer. Il devait essayer, pour Fuji, il en valait la peine.

Il se leva et s'assit à ses côtés. Le génie sursauta, car c'était la première fois qu'il ne s'assoyait pas en face de lui. Il semblait perdu quand l'ancien capitaine prit son visage de sa main droite. Un moment de flottement les réunit, durant lequel ils se fixèrent dans les yeux en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Enfin, Tezuka prit son courage et rapprocha leurs deux visages. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Fuji ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

C'était à peu près comme le dernier baiser, celui que le génie lui avait volé il y avait plusieurs semaines déjà. L'ancien capitaine voulait ressentir toutes ces choses qu'on décrit quand on parle de premier baiser et d'amour, mais il ne les ressentait pas. Il y avait son cœur qui battait vite, mais il n'avait pas chaud, il avait même plutôt froid. Autrement, il n'y avait rien.

Les lèvres de Fuji étaient douces et surement que n'importe qui d'autre les aurait trouvées accueillantes. C'était vraiment du gaspillage de laisser une telle personne entre ses mains, Tezuka le réalisa une fois de plus. Il avait beau avoir un sexe un peu flou, lui-même avouait qu'il était d'une beauté irréelle. Il aurait mérité mieux.

Tezuka s'apprêtait à se reculer quand Fuji le prit par surprise. C'était sans doute les hormones, son manque de contact physique, ou peu importe : il se jeta sur lui et approfondit leur échange.

Il y avait ses bras autour de son cou, son corps contre lui, sa langue qui avait réussi à le prendre par surprise et pénétrer sa bouche. Tezuka se sentait comme submergé, inondé d'un corps étranger et, même s'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, même si son cerveau lui criait de répondre, il finit par le repousser.

Dans le regard de Fuji, maintenant, il y avait du désespoir. C'était terminé.

~xxx~

Fuji ne sut jamais comment il réussit à rentrer chez lui.

C'était dur. Beaucoup plus difficile que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer. Se faire rejeter d'une telle façon, et le regard de Tezuka, son air blessé, détruit, c'était trop.

Il voyait bien maintenant, même s'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux : ils ne pourraient jamais fonctionner, tous les deux, absolument jamais. C'était trop leur demander. Tezuka jamais ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et il savait trop bien que l'inverse était aussi vraie.

De retour dans son lit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il n'était plus enfant, il surprit son visage se remplir d'eau.

~xxx~

Ils ne se dirent jamais adieu. Seulement, du jour au lendemain, ils ne se téléphonèrent plus, ne se rencontrèrent plus.

Cela dit, de temps en temps, Fuji envoyait un SMS dans lequel il disait «je t'aime». Tezuka y répondait toujours par un simple «moi aussi». Ils savaient que, même s'ils n'étaient plus à proximité, même s'ils étaient loin et qu'ils avaient une autre vie, même s'ils se trouvaient une autre personne avec qui partager leur vie, ils continueraient à s'aimer autant.

Parfois, Tezuka se disait que l'amour platonique, c'était peut-être ça, tout compte fait.


End file.
